Sucker
"Sucker" was released at midnight ET on March 1st, 2019 unde''r Republic Records'', following the Jonas Brothers reunion on February 28th, 2019. It was their first release following a six-year hiatus. It features Joe Jonas and Nick Jonas on vocals, and Kevin Jonas and Nick on guitar. The music video, released alongside the song, stars the brothers as well as their special girls, Priyanka Chopra Jonas, Sophie Turner, and Danielle Jonas. On March 11th, 2019 it was announced that "Sucker" had entered the Billboard Hot 100 chart at number 1, marking the first number 1 single for the band. This also made them only the second "boy band" to enter the chart at number 1. As of March 12th, 2019 the song has earned 65 million views and 3.6 million likes on Youtube. Lyrics (Nick Jonas) We go together Better than birds of a feather, you and me We change the weather, yeah I'm feeling heat in December when you're 'round me (Joe Jonas + Nick Jonas) I've been dancing on top of cars and stumbling out of bars I follow you through the dark, can't get enough You're the medicine and the pain, the tattoo inside my brain '' '' And, baby, you know it's obvious'' (Nick Jonas, ''Joe Jonas, Both) I'm a sucker for you You say the word and I'll go anywhere blindly I'm a sucker for you, yeah Any road you take, you know that you'll find me I'm a sucker for all the subliminal things '' No one knows about you, about you, about you, ''about you And you're making the typical me break my typical rules It's true, I'm a sucker for you, yeah (Nick Jonas) Don't complicate it (yeah) 'Cause I know you and you know everything about me I can't remember (yeah) All of the nights I don't remember When you're 'round me (oh, yeah yeah) (Joe Jonas + Nick Jonas) I've been dancing on top of cars and stumbling out of bars I follow you through the dark, can't get enough You're the medicine and the pain, the tattoo inside my brain '' '' And, baby, you know it's obvious'' (Nick Jonas, ''Joe Jonas, Both) I'm a sucker for you You say the word and I'll go anywhere blindly I'm a sucker for you, yeah Any road you take, you know that you'll find me I'm a sucker for all the subliminal things '' '' No one knows about you,'' about you, about you, ''about you And you're making the typical me break my typical rules It's true, I'm a sucker for you, yeah (Whistle Solo) (Joe Jonas + Nick Jonas) I've been dancing on top of cars and stumbling out of bars I follow you through the dark, can't get enough You're the medicine and the pain, the tattoo inside my brain '' '' And, baby, you know it's obvious'' (Nick Jonas, ''Joe Jonas, Both) I'm a sucker for you You say the word and I'll go anywhere blindly I'm a sucker for you, yeah Any road you take, you know that you'll find me I'm a sucker for all the subliminal things '' '' No one knows about you,'' about you, about you, ''about you And you're making the typical me break my typical rules It's true, I'm a sucker for you, I'm a sucker for you Songwriters: Kevin Jonas / Joe Jonas / Nick Jonas / Ryan Tedder / Louis Bell / Frank Dukes Sucker lyrics © Walt Disney Music Company